bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Meta07/Conception Tournament 3
So, Conception Tournament 3 is finally here! This is where many conceptions in this wiki face off with each other through many tournament rounds to decide which is the best one! First, we will look at the champions of the previous Conception Tournament (which was many months ago): The Current Champions *'Best Bloon:' E.N.T.I.T.Y. by Meta07! *'Best Tower:' Shield Generator by Meta07! *'Best Track:' Dream World by Meta07! *'Best Blimp:' A.N.C.I.E.N.T. and G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. by Exploding Banana! *'Best Mission:' The Bloongestive System by Exploding Banana! *'Best Agent:' Monkey Hood by GLaDOSPortal! Some of these conceptions are not in the current tournament, but you can request the current winner to fight the Champion of that category in a Champion's Challenge during the finals if you'd like! Tournament Mechanics So, before we get to the tournament, this is the How to Play part. Basically: *On each match, there'll be a short poll of two items which are the contestants for you to vote on. After a day, the one with the more votes will win and the next match will start. (NOTE: Vote for the BETTER conception, not the more powerful conception!) *Important matches (Semi-finals and Finals) will last 2 days and require you to comment-vote (there won't be a poll, but you must state which conception you vote for in the comments) to prevent cheating. *If a conception has got a perfect win (the opposing conception has no votes), or has a number of votes at least 10 times more than the other conception, it'll also get a star. If a conception, any conception, beats a conception with a star, then it'll get a star (just a normal win, doesn't need to be perfect win, though it'll get 2 stars if it's a perfect win), and if a starred conception wins a match but not perfectly, that conception will lose a star. If a conception can win the tournament with a star, then aside from the trophy it'll also get Star Medals. *Each conceptor is granted four Helping Hands (see below). You can use them on any match, but each of them can only be used once in the whole tournament. If you want to trigger a Helping Hand, just say so in the comments. *If there's a draw, a critic (appointed by me~) will initiate a "Drawbreaker" and rate the 2 contestants, or check existing ratings. The conception with the higher review score will win the match. *During the finals, you can request a Champion's Challenge, if the Champion of the previous tournament is not in this tournmanet. If 3 or more users request it, there'll be a special match after the finals where the winner fight the previous Champion. Helping Hands These are the four Helping Hands you can use: *'Mega Vote:' The most simple one. Your vote counts as three votes instead of one. (I'll add 2 more votes to the number of votes of the conception you chose) *'Free Star:' Give a conception a Free Star. *'Second Chance:' Give a lost conception a second chance. Said lost conception will fight with the winning conception of the current match in a special match, and if it wins, it'll take said conception's place in the tournament. *'Collaborational Takedown:' If at least 3 users decided to use this to a conception at the same time, said conception will lose no matter what. If both conceptions have this used upon them, then whichever conception gets more agreements lose. Remember, each Helping Hand can only be used once, so don't waste it! Awards The 3rd Conception Tournament has the following awards: *'1st Place Trophy:' If your conception gets 1st place in a category, then: **It'll get the Trophy for that category **Said trophy will then be displayed on the conception's page and on the author's userpage **You'll get 1 point towards getting the A merits **Your conception will get mentioned in the Current Champions section of the next Conception Tournament. *'2nd & 3rd Place Medals:' If your conception gets 2nd or 3rd place in a 32-conception category, then: **It'll get the 2nd place or 3rd place medal for that category **Said medal will then be displayed on the conception's page and on the author's userpage **A 2nd place medal will get you 2/3 points, and a 3rd place medal will get you 0.5 points towards getting the A merits. *'Star Medals:' If your conception finishes the tournament with a star, then: **It'll get Star Medals. The number of Star Medals (or the level of the Star Medal) depends on the number of stars it has (The Bloongestive System got a Lv. 8 Star Medal back in Conception Tournament 2!) **Said medals will then be displayed on the conception's page and on the author's userpage **You'll get 1 point towards getting the A merits for every 2 Star Medals Ok, so that's it. Now let's start the tournament! Bloons Arena - Division 2 - Round 2 - Match 1 Yesterday's winner was: Patchwork Bloon! For today's match, we'll have these 2 bloons facing each other, both of them are major bosses: Ghost Bloon VS Gap Bloon! Who will win? Ghost Bloon Gap Bloon Blimps Arena - Division 2 - Round 1 - Match 4 Yesterday's winner was: F.R.A.N.C.I.U.M.! For today's match, we'll have these 2 blimps facing each other: A.B.S.O.R.B. And R.E.F.L.E.C.T. VS P.U.M.P.K.I.N.! Who will win? A.B.S.O.R.B. and R.E.F.L.E.C.T. P.U.M.P.K.I.N. Towers Arena - Division 2 - Round 2 - Match 1 Yesterday's winner was: Hammer Monkey! For today's match, we'll have these 2 towers facing each other: S.I.D.E.W.I.N.D.E.R. VS Monkey Teacher! Who will win? S.I.D.E.W.I.N.D.E.R. Monkey Teacher Tracks Arena - Division 2 - Round 2 - Match 1 Yesterday's PERFECT WINNER was: Beach Harbour! For today's match, we'll have these 2 tracks facing each other: Roadbridge VS Cloud Graffiti! Who will win? Roadbridge Cloud Graffiti Agents Arena - Division 2 - Round 2 - Match 1 Yesterday's winner was: Raptor Nest! For today's match, we'll have these 2 agents facing each other: Summon Phoenix VS Cloak! Who will win? Summon Phoenix Cloak Items Arena - Division 2 - Round 2 - Match 1 Yesterday's winner was: 4-Leaf Clover! For today's match, we'll have these 2 items facing each other: Lifelink VS Nanological Nurse! Who will win? Lifelink Nanological Nurse Missions Arena - Division 2 - Round 2 - Match 1 Yesterday's Perfect Winner was: Pick Your Poison! For today's match, we'll have these 2 special missions facing each other: 19xx (Meta07's Conception) VS Only My Railgun! Who will win? 19xx Only My Railgun Buildings Arena - Trophy Pending This arena has ended, but the trophy hasn't been designed yet. Until then, I should keep the identity of the champion (kinda) secretive... Bloons III Bosses Arena - Trophy Pending This arena has ended, but the trophy hasn't been designed yet. Until then, I should keep the identity of the champion (kinda) secretive... Helping Hands Used *OrbitalFacePalm9001: **Free Star to STAAR (not registered yet, my apologies) *Xztc2573: **Free Star to Auracryst (not registered yet, too. Sorry very much, guys! Now that I have this log, I promise I'll register Helping Hands correctly. Please forgive me.) *LoverofAllThingsCute: **Mega Vote to Reactor Core **Collaborational Takedown to Nursery **Free Star to Devastator *Raindrop: **Mega Vote to Nursery **Collaborational Takedown to Hakurei Shrine *Meta07: **Collaborational Takedown to Nursery *Codexhak: **Collaborational Takedown to Nursery *TheMostAwesomer: **Second Chance to F.R.A.N.C.I.U.M. Category:Blog posts